


Каменный колдун

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [2]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Некогда властитель Кэналлоа прогневал Скалы, и за это его земли ждёт расплата.
Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Миди от G до T 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Каменный колдун

— Соберано! Соберано!

Она бежала к нему, расталкивая толпившихся в переулке людей, протискиваясь между конских крупов сомкнувшегося вокруг властителя Кэналлоа эскорта: в Алвасете все её знали, оттого и не пытались остановить. Простоволосая, растрёпанная, обвешанная костяными бусами и амулетами из камней и раковин, гремевшими при каждом её шаге. Её кожа, испещрённая морщинами, имела тот же коричневато-оливковый оттенок, что со временем приобретают старинные карты.

— Розвита?

Должно быть, он не видел её с тех пор, когда был ребёнком — тогда она, ещё молодая и такая притягательная для юнца, стояла возле входа в свою лавчонку. «Хочешь узнать свою судьбу, малыш?» — кокетливо улыбнулась она. «Я не малыш!» — возмутился он. «Я знаю, что ты сын соберано Алваро. Не хочешь — не надо, люди приходят ко мне сами. Рано или поздно настанет и твой черёд», — и она отвернулась от мальчишки, прикрыв широким веером из раскрашенных страусовых перьев высокую пышную грудь. Но у него так и не возникло нужды в её предсказаниях. Хотя имя он запомнил.

Она схватила его за стремя, протягивая вверх круглый шарик из горного хрусталя — совсем небольшой, такой, что легко помещался в её ладони.

— Чего тебе нужно? — возможно, он вёл себя грубо, но сейчас ему было не до болтовни со старой колдуньей — он торопился.

— Дрожь земли! Разве ты не слышишь её? Горы рокочут от гнева, а под ними кипит котёл, полный живого огня!

— Что ты мелешь, ведьма? — Эчеверрия подъехал ближе к Рокэ: разумеется, старуха несёт околесицу; плохо то, что не пройдёт и получаса — а бездельники, сгрудившиеся в переулке, разнесут её слова по всему Алвасете.

— Разве кто-то, кроме тебя, Розвита, слышит подземный гул? — Рокэ обвёл взглядом толпу: нет, все они примолкли и лишь качали головами — никто ничего не слышал. — В Алвасете никогда не было землетрясений, — громко, так, чтобы внятно было всем, продолжал Рокэ. — Не было и не будет. Скалы, на которых стоит город, уже слишком стары, их силы иссякли много кругов назад.

То, что он говорил, с лёгкостью мог бы подтвердить любой сьентифик: одна беда — ведунье не было до учёных мужей ни малейшего дела. Однако сказанное им, видимо, пришлось по душе зевакам, наблюдавшим, как их соберано беседует с полоумной ведьмой: из толпы послышались возгласы одобрения, и Рокэ кивнул Эчеверрии — пусть даст Розвите пару монет, и они продолжат путь.

— Сам, ты сам придёшь ко мне, — её голос долетал до него с дальнего конца улицы, хотя Рокэ и предпочитал делать вид, что поглощён разговором с виноторговцем, предлагавшим ему и его свите отведать вина нового урожая. — Камни окружат воду стеной, иссякнет Благодатный родник.

О неиссякающей благодати, вот уже не один круг подряд изливающейся на Алвасете, герцог Алва мог бы поспорить с Розвитой: лоза этого года и вправду была неплоха.

…Он вернулся в тот переулок спустя три дня: на рассвете цокот копыт по мостовой напоминал ему удары камня о камень: сначала с вершины срывается один, величиной с горошину, потом их становится больше, больше… Он никогда не думал, что его городу хватит и пары суток, чтобы измениться до неузнаваемости: не было ни пёстрой людской толпы, по обыкновению устремлявшейся со всех концов Алвасете к Западным воротам — как раз к открытию рыбного рынка. Не слышно было зычных голосов зазывал, уже поутру выносивших на улицу прилавки и расхваливавших свой товар. Одежды словно потускнели, лица казались осунувшимися, серьёзными, враждебными. И если бы соберано Рокэ в тот день на исходе зимы не отправился к колдунье, как знать, быть может, уже в полдень напуганная толпа его подданных явилась бы под окна замка требовать защиты.

Источник Благодати… Так звался фонтан на площади Святой Октавии: большая каменная чаша с колонной посередине, на которой были вытесаны гербы кэнналийских провинций: рыба, лев, рысь и виноградная лоза. Водяные струи били из желобков, обрамлённых каменными розами. В Октавианскую неделю епископ Алвасете благословлял источник, и все уверяли, что городу стоять, покуда вода в нём не иссякнет. А иссякнуть она не могла: фонтан питала подземная река, вбиравшая в себя сотни подгорных ручьёв и ручейков, спешивших к ней, словно путники в плодородную долину.

Фонтан умер позавчера: поначалу вода ещё сочилась по капле, и Эчеверрия отправил людей проверить, не засорились ли трубы и нет ли какого изъяна в несложном, устроенном круг назад механизме. «Вода ушла, соберано, — сокрушённо доложил он Рокэ, рассеянно слушавшему его доклад. — Люди говорят…» «Люди говорят, что Алвасете конец, раз Святая Октавия нас оставила», — зло закончил за него Рокэ. «Люди надеются, что соберано станет их заступником перед Создателем», — сдержанно заметил Эчеверрия, из чего герцог Алва заключил, что наместник готов встать на сторону сумасшедшей колдуньи.

Он не верил в её предсказание, не верил ни на грош, но если ротозеям будет спокойнее, когда они увидят своего соберано, испрашивающего совета у «мудрой Розвиты» — теперь старуху величали именно так, — он готов совершить небольшую прогулку. А он ещё радовался, что удалось на пару месяцев вырваться из Олларии… Да, поспел как раз вовремя: похоже, на этот раз бунт назревал прямо у него под носом.

Он толкнул хлипкую дверь, откинул цветастую занавеску, украшенную колокольчиками, продетыми в кольца птичьими перьями, вырезанными из кости фигурками. Он ожидал увидеть внутри груду тряпья, замызганные стены и закопчённый очаг, однако в скромной тщательно прибранной комнате было чисто. На длинном деревянном столе Рокэ приметил подсвечник с четырьмя зажжёнными свечами, под потолком были развешаны ароматные травы. А на стене — тот самый веер из раскрашенных перьев. Ветхий, утративший былые краски…

— Некогда мой жених выторговал его для меня на Межевых островах, — он и не заметил, как женщина вошла в комнату. — А потом обещал привезти ещё подарков. Вышел в море да сгинул. Вот так-то, соберано.

-2-

— Отошли своего человека и садись. Или ты боишься, что старуха вроде меня причинит вред владыке Кэналлоа?  
Она смотрела на Рокэ оценивающе, едва ли не презрительно: он явился в её дом с охраной, тем самым нарушив неписанные законы её ремесла.

— Подожди на улице, Тапо, — приказал он.

Старуха удовлетворённо кивнула и тут же вышла в отгороженное такой же пёстрой занавеской соседнее помещение, чтобы спустя минуту возвратиться с двумя крошечными чашечками крепчайшего шадди — для себя и своего соберано. Осведомляться у Розвиты, откуда она знала о его прибытии — приготовление хорошего шадди требовало немало времени, — он счёл излишним. В конце концов, раз она в состоянии предсказать гибель фонтана Святой Октавии, её не затруднит углядеть в каком-нибудь из своих хрустальных шаров и свиту герцога Алвы, приближающуюся к её дому.

— Пей, — молвила ведунья. — Пей и слушай. Я стану говорить, а ты — молчать. Некогда ты мог сказать нужные слова, но в ту пору ты предпочёл оставаться немым.

О чём это она? Рокэ сделал первый глоток — и ощутил горечь. Нет, сам напиток был бархатистым и нежным, горечь ожила где-то внутри, в сердце.

— У тебя мало времени. Собирай своих людей и выезжай сегодня. Через две луны кости земли уже не смогут сдержать ярости камня и живого огня.

— Чем же я прогневал камни, мудрая Розвита? — учтиво осведомился он, но издёвка, столь явственно звучавшая в его голосе, от неё не укрылась.

— Станешь ли ты смеяться, когда увидишь, как рухнет в море твой замок? Каждая улочка, каждая тропка в твоих землях разверзнется гигантской каменной пастью. И она поглотит всех — и немощных старцев, и высоких статных мужчин, и их женщин, и вопящих младенцев. И все они, все до единого, проклянут тебя перед смертью. Кто ты? Ты мнишь себя едва ли не королём в чужой стране, которая лежит за перевалами. Нет ни одного человека в Золотых землях, кто был бы могущественнее тебя. Но и ты сгинешь, не оставив после себя никого.

Рокэ не привык бежать от правды, какой бы она ни была. Да, регент Талига и соберано Кэналлоа не имел ни жены, ни сыновей, ни дочерей, а его чудом появившегося на свет бастарда пять лет назад унесла неведомая хворь.  
— Так за что же на меня гневаются скалы? — повторил он свой вопрос, словно не замечая угроз, которые колдунья только что выкрикнула ему в лицо.

— Ты назвал недостойного.

А, вот о чём она… Но Ларак оказался единственным, кому он мог предложить Надор и древнее наследство, от которого не видел особого проку. Или… или старый немощный граф всего лишь удачно подвернулся под руку?  
— Дом Скал утратил своего Повелителя. И вряд ли найдётся во всех Золотых землях хоть один человек, кто назвал бы его достойным.

Ведунья вертела в смуглых пальцах крупные чётки из нежно-зелёного нефрита с золотистыми прожилками, не сводя глаз с Рокэ. И тяжёлые серьги, изображавшие луну и солнце, подрагивали в мочках её ушей в такт каждому движению Розвиты.

— Это твои слова. Мне нет до них дела. Мне жаль землю, по которой я ходила ещё девчонкой, жаль тех малышей, что выпрашивали у меня красивые бусинки в день Святой Октавии. Земля и камни обратили свой гнев на Кэналлоа — ни капли воды не упадёт больше в Источник Благодати на площади.

Итак, с подземной рекой и впрямь что-то случилось. Возможно, её русло перегородил обвал. Или, что ещё хуже, произошёл некий сдвиг в самой глубине земных недр — и тогда слова старухи вполне могут обернуться правдой.  
— Какой же совет ты дашь мне, мудрая Розвита? Разве не об этом ты хотела говорить, когда нагнала меня на улице?

— Но тебе не было до меня дела. Ещё бы, ты торопился к виноторговцу, чтобы воздать должное его мастерству. Но теперь ты выслушаешь меня, соберано Кэналлоа, — она придвинулась ближе, и он ощутил аромат лимонного масла, которым она умащивала свою кожу. — Твой путь лежит на север. Там есть горы, что тянутся вдоль широкой реки. На её берегах люди сеют хлеб и растят сады. Когда ты достигнешь самых дальних северных отрогов, ты попросишь дикарей, издавна обитающих там, указать тебе на Каменного Колдуна. Только он поможет.

Что ж, если для спасения его страны нужен всего лишь какой-то Каменный Колдун — отчего нет? Две луны — достаточный срок, чтобы его люди доставили к нему даже солнце с небес. Судя по тому, как она описывала место, где обитает предполагаемый спаситель Кэналлоа, это была самая северная часть Саграннского хребта, где-то на границе с холтийскими варварами.

— Ты должен ехать сам, — старуха была непреклонна, она словно читала его мысли — мысли царедворца и властителя, которым он стал за последние восемь лет. — Ты придёшь просить его о помощи. И он, если будет на то воля Четверых, даст тебе своё согласие.

— С чего бы ему упрямиться? — Рокэ недоумевал. — Если он столь могущественен, как ты уверяешь, ему довольно прочитать пару заклинаний, чтобы замирить скалы.

— Цена за твою землю — его жизнь. И ты должен смотреть ему в глаза, когда будешь просить о спасении.

— И он согласится? — недоверчиво уточнил Рокэ.

— Ты можешь приказать. — Она не сводила взгляда со своего соберано, словно испытывая его.

— Я не стану.

— Кэналлоа умрёт, если ты не привезёшь его. Торопись.

Она отставила опустевшую чашку на стол, давая Рокэ понять, что между ними всё сказано. А когда он уже выходил, ему послышалось, что она бросила ему вслед:

— Прежде ты мог говорить, но ты молчал и убил. Теперь ты будешь красноречив — и убьёшь снова.

— Ты что-то сказала? — Рокэ резко обернулся на пороге, желая потребовать объяснений.

— Я всего лишь пожелала тебе счастливого пути, — она покачивала в руках чётки и улыбалась. — Тебе надо спешить.

Но едва он шагнул на улицу, перезвон колокольчиков на тонкой занавеске показался ему переливчатым девичьим смехом. И жёлтый глаз зимнего солнца пристально следил за ним и его свитой, словно провожая до самого дворца.

-3-

Выехали на следующее утро, едва рассвело. Рокэ ограничился небольшим отрядом — каждый из тридцати всадников имел при себе заводную лошадь, чтобы ничто не задерживало их в пути. Две луны — не такой уж и значительный срок, чтобы пересечь весь Талиг и возвратиться обратно, к тому же Алва предполагал, что поиски загадочного Каменного Колдуна могут и затянуться. Что будет, если они не успеют? Об этом он предпочитал не задумываться, только распорядился, чтобы Эчеверрия не препятствовал тем, кто надумает на время перебраться к родным за перевалы. А вот укрываться на Марикьяре было опасно: случись Кэналлоа провалиться в морскую бездну — и остров накроет огромной волной, которая слижет с его поверхности и замки, и хижины, и верфи. Не будет больше ни горделивых кораблей, стоящих на рейде, ни полощущихся по ветру вымпелов и флагов — минет буря, и воды Померанцевого моря скроют на своём дне и широкие площади, и узкие лабиринты переулков, и лотки торговцев, и ровные ряды виноградной лозы, тянущейся к солнцу. Всё, что некогда составляло смысл его жизни и жизни его предков.  
…Дорогу на перевале размыло: здесь, в горах, уже ощущалась зима; ветер кидал в лицо пригоршни снежной крупы, а копыта лошадей вязли в грязи и мелких лужицах, чуть прихваченных изморозью. И казалось, будто они идут по битому стеклу.

— Съедем на обходную тропу, соберано, — предложил Тапо.

Пожалуй, он был прав: чуть в стороне от тракта дорога шла прямо по скальной породе — пусть они и потеряют около часа, зато кони перестанут то и дело оскальзываться на размокшей земле. Здесь словно сходились зима и весна: чахлые кустики, упорно цепляющиеся за скалу, уже покрылись цветами нежно-лимонного оттенка и вот-вот должны были развернуть спящие в тугих набухших почках листья — но в лицо бил промозглый влажный ветер, а солнце не показывалось со вчерашнего дня, надёжно укрытое сырым одеялом тумана.

— Дрянь погода, соберано, — пожаловался Монтойя, прикладываясь к фляге с касерой.

— Дальше будет только хуже, — задумчиво бросил Рокэ. — Снег и мороз.

Их путь пролегал далеко на север — говорили, в тех местах снег не тает чуть ли не до самых Весенних Молний. Лошадей придётся менять — тонконогие резвые кони кэналлийцев не пройдут по занесённым горным тропам.  
— Осторожнее, соберано!

Монтойя перехватил его коня под уздцы и сделал это, надо сказать, вовремя: прямо поперёк тропы тянулась расщелина шириной не больше одного бье.

— Карьярра! — выругался Тапо, останавливая отряд. — А ведь не было её здесь: пару недель назад я тут проезжал. Целёхонька была тропка — и на тебе!

Дрожь земли… так вот как всё произойдёт. Выходит, старая ведьма и в этом не солгала: неужто и впрямь разгневанные литтэны расшатывают почву под Кэналлоа, и весь полуостров вскоре рухнет, как наспех сколоченная лачуга? Торопиться, она сказала, надо торопиться.

К счастью, разлом оказался единственной помехой на их пути: сразу за перевалами они забрали круто к северо-востоку; останавливались, лишь чтобы дать отдых лошадям и обогреться. Пусть люди герцога Алвы и не кричали в каждой таверне, что пожаловал господин регент, но его всё равно узнавали: хозяин, вне себя от счастья, лично спускался в погреб за самыми лучшими винами, прислуга, кажется, только и ждала момента, когда можно будет перехватить его взгляд и услужливо поклониться. Для них закалывали молочных поросят и свежевали упитанных кроликов, запах свежевыпеченного хлеба так и манил задержаться хотя бы на несколько дней, остаться, подмигнуть хорошенькой служаночке, стоявшей в дверях с подносом, — но нет, нельзя, промедление несёт смерть его землям. Отчего-то слова Розвиты, которым он поначалу пытался не придавать особого значения, всё глубже впечатывались в него, словно кто-то высекал их в его давно закаменевшем сердце.

…Прошло около двух недель, прежде чем отряд достиг Варасты: поля, укутанные снегом, из-под которого то тут, то там торчали надломленные бледно-жёлтые стебельки забытых по осени пшеничных колосков. А там, впереди, на высоком холме — усадьба, больше смахивающая на не в меру разросшийся крестьянский дом. Имение барона Коннера. Лаяли собаки за высокими воротами. «Поспешаю я, поспешаю», — голос Клауса за прошедшие годы почти не изменился, разве что сам он раздался и заматерел. «Заждались мы, господин регент, — он рассмеялся, открывая в широкой улыбке желтоватые зубы. — Морозище-то какой, носа на улицу не высунешь. Переждали бы у меня недельку, а?»

Миловидная хозяйка, окружённая целым выводком белобрысых щекастых детишек, бросилась помогать прислуге накрывать на стол. Лет семь назад Клаус взял в жёны дочку местного зерноторговца и был несказанно счастлив такой удаче: барон-то он, конечно, барон, но прочим благородным не чета. Коннер знал своё место. Своя земля, большой дом, детки пошли…

— Видали моих собачек, господин прымпер… ох, не извольте серчать, господин регент? Хороши, слов нет, хороши, да только второго такого, как Лово, не сыщешь.

Рокэ согласно кивнул: его кэналлийцы спешили занять места за столом, привлечённые ароматом жаркого. Хозяин велел выставить несколько бутылей варастийской травяной настойки; одуряюще пахло корицей, молотым орехом и травами.

— Это моя кашеварит, — похвалился Коннер. — Говорит, я буду не я, ежели не спеку пирог господину регенту.

Беседа за столом лилась неспешно: про урожай, про дела в столице — Коннер уже сейчас осторожно выяснял, позовут ли его старших в Лаик. Ну что ж, бывший таможенник желает стать дворянином — это похвально, и Рокэ обещал, что в своё время лично подпишет обоим Коннерам вызов в школу оруженосцев. Он выжидал, пока все, разомлев от тепла и обильной еды, разойдутся по комнатам, чтобы, оставшись наедине с Клаусом, выспросить его о таинственном Каменном Колдуне. Бывший адуан из варастийцев, он любопытен, он может знать, может…

— Наливочки вот отведайте, господин регент, — довольный оказанным ему доверием Коннер отослал супругу, пододвигая своему гостю крохотную рюмку и изрядный кусок того самого пирога с лесным орехом и малиной. — Про наши дела я вам всё как на духу сказал. А вы всё молчите. Неспроста, небось, в такую даль прискакали, а?

— До тебя не доходили слухи о Каменном Колдуне? — сейчас, когда их больше никто не слышал, Рокэ предпочёл немедленно перейти к делу.  
— О колдуне? — Конер задумчиво почесал кудрявую бородку, которую, как он сам говорил, отпустил по желанию дражайшей супружницы: уж больно та бородатых любит. — Чтобы в наших местах да колдун…  
Скорее всего, он ответит: «Нет, не слыхал», но завтра в любом случае придётся срываться с места и двигаться дальше — в трёх хорнах от имения, как утверждал Коннер, можно купить мохноногих варастийских лошадок, которым и горные кручи не страшны.  
— Ан нет, постойте… Прошлого года человечек один приезжал. Из охотников. Меха диковинные показывал, я и жене прикупил, и дочке старшенькой. Хоть кроха — а шубейка в мороз куда как хорошо греет! Так вот, я и стал его расспрашивать: уж больно мех необычный. Поглядишь сперва — рыжий с крапинами чёрными, а чуть отойдёшь — дымчатый вроде как. Откуда, мол, взял, говорю. Ну он мне и давай заливать: про дикарей каких-то, что мех тот продают. От рыси он ихней. Сами в шкурах ходят, штаны из кожи костяными иголками шьют. Ну, как бакраны наши прежде были, токмо ещё хужее.  
— Они живут на самом севере Саграннских гор, возле границы с Холтой?  
— Точно так, господин прым… регент! Высоко забрались, всех дичатся. И по-нашенски не говорят. Спросишь их чего — а они только зенками лупают. Араями себя кличут. Чтоб Создателю молиться — не слыхали они про него. Для них каждый камень и есть бог. Забьют зверя — и на самый большой валун лучший кусок кладут.  
— А Каменный Колдун? Он у них главный?  
Если это так, то дело плохо — увезти старейшину племени трудно, почти невозможно.  
— Да нет, господин регент. У них там и шаман свой, и царёк имеется. А колдун — этот вроде как им помогает. В горах же живут — того и гляди, обвал какой случится. Он им верные тропы находит, с камнями говорит. Токмо страшон очень. Сам-то я не видал, конечно, охотник тот сказывал. На что он вам?  
Рокэ не собирался откровенничать с бывшим адуаном, и умница Клаус вмиг это понял и вопросов больше не задавал.  
— Дорога-то к ним есть, к араям этим? — осведомился Рокэ.  
— А то! Сейчас, пока таять не начало, зимник хороший, наезженный. От самого Валло идёт.  
Валло был последним городком на их пути, дальше, судя по карте, оставалось надеяться только на разбросанные в предгорьях хутора. Придётся вспомнить ночёвки в палатках, от которых Рокэ, признаться, уже отвык.  
— Вы, как в Валло будете, бус всяких накупите, колечек, браслетов — дикари их любят. Ну и ножи охотничьи — без подарков к араям ходу нет.  
— А дорога точно есть?  
Если разговоры про тракт окажутся всего лишь слухами, отряд попросту увязнет в снегах.  
— Сами посудите, господин регент: пушнину возят, дрова, рыба в Рассанне подо льдом хорошо ловится. Вот наши купчишки и шныряют туда-сюда. Проедете. И ещё вот что: вы, как ближе подъезжать будете, Деда спросите.  
— Деда? — удивился Рокэ.  
— Фанмар его звать, — рассмеялся Клаус. — Только он так бородищей зарос, что иначе его уже лет пять никто не кличет. Сын его с араями дружбу водит, проведёт вас. Да и толмач вам надобен, раз они по-нашенски ни гу-гу. А пирог-то, пирог-то хорош?  
Рокэ похвалил и пирог, и настойки с наливками, и добрую хозяйку, и смышлёных детишек. А потом, ворочаясь на мягкой постели в лучшей спальне, отведённой ему Клаусом, всё никак не мог уснуть. _«Нет ни одного человека в Золотых землях, кто был бы могущественнее тебя. Но и ты сгинешь, не оставив после себя никого»,_ — так, кажется, говорила мудрая Розвита. И утверждала, что он в ссоре с землёй и скалами. Вот Клаус, простой человек, получивший всё милостью бывшего Проэмперадора Варасты. Его сыновья окончат Лаик, а внуки уже и не вспомнят, что некогда их дед был всего лишь адуаном на одном из пограничных постов. Бароны Коннеры, Лучшие Люди королевства Талиг…  
Некогда, ещё в детстве, ментор поведал Рокэ о том, что Четверо — суть вовсе не демоны. Они — Стихии: Воздух и Вода, Земля и Огонь. Выходит, если Земля отчего-то в обиде на него, Рокэ Алву, то не она ли не даёт ему ни жены, ни наследников? Не её ли молят о плодородии крестьяне, бросающие в борозду заговорённые зёрна? А в Кэналлоа освящают лозу в храмах, кропят свежевспаханную почву лучшим вином, а при закладке виноградника обязательно зарывают в землю красивый благородный камень, даже если на него приходится копить полжизни.

И в чём он провинился, если во искупление его вины Кэналлоа должна пасть жертвой гнева скал? О чём молчал, когда нужно было говорить? А ещё отчего-то вспомнился Надор, в одночасье рухнувший на дно невесть откуда взявшегося солёного озера.

Рокэ едва смежил веки — а на дворе, в неверном свете тусклого зимнего рассвета, уже ржали кони, бряцала сбруя и раздавались людские голоса: его отряд готовился к выступлению.

-4-

Фанмар и вправду походил на деда: бородища до пояса, белые, падающие на впалые щёки космы. И нос, словно утиный клюв: вымахал длинный, да так и прилёг с устатку на верхнюю губу. А вот глаза у него оказались чистые и зоркие, будто промытая в горном ручье бирюза. Важных гостей он принял с почтением, но без подобострастия: места были необжитые, дикие — губернатор Тронко или мэр крохотного Валло, наверное, представлялись местным более значительными персонами, чем регент, сидящий в далёкой Олларии. Рокэ, встречая на дороге редких путников, ломавших перед ним и его свитой шапки, порой сомневался, уж не пересекли ли они невзначай границу Талига: всё было чужое — и широкие румяные лица путников, и диковинный желтоватый оттенок их кожи, и тёмные глаза, узкие, словно их обладатели предпочитали поглядывать на холодный вьюжный тракт через узкие щёлки.  
— Значится, наверх желаете, господин регент?

— Араи же обитают в горах?

— Далёко загнал их Создатель, далёко, — усмехнулся Фанмар. — Они, знамо дело, еретики и нечестивцы. Никакого дома не признают — в пещеры забились: там у них и костёр горит, и спят вповалку. Ну, этмо шоб грешить сподручней было, я так разумею.

Рокэ примерно представлял себе, как могут жить дикари, — всё же, пока его не приковали золотой цепью к трону Талига, постранствовать пришлось немало.

— Кэллан мой проведёт, — продолжал разглагольствовать Фанмар, с явным удовольствием посматривая на перстень, с недавних пор украшавший его средний палец. Регент старался проявить щедрость: здесь, в этой глуши, проще было не просить, не приказывать, а попросту заплатить. — Девка у него там была: бабы ихние до срамного дела ох как охочи. Я уж думал, что внуков косоглазых не миновать, да Создатель милосерден — рысь её на охоте задрала. У них ведь как: неважно, мужик ты или баба — бери рогатину или ножик, если разжиться повезло, да иди жратву себе добывай. Зато Кэллан мой по-ихнему лопотать научился, они его привечают. И девки ихние к нему больше не липнут: вроде как вдовый он, и жёнка его поджидает по ту сторону гор. Бают, что за горами есть ещё горы, только небесные — они в озёрах отражаются. Туды и уходят все, ну, которые… того. В общем, Кэллан мой по весне из Валло невесту привезёт. Сговорено уже у нас. Создатель милостив.

Да, Создатель не обделил Фанмара своей добротой: по стенам были развешаны шкуры, они же устилали пол, покрывали грубо сколоченные стулья. Даже простенькая жилетка из овчины, что грела старые кости хозяина дома, по рукавам и вороту была оторочена диковинным дымчатым мехом — таким же, какой Рокэ видел в доме Клауса Коннера.

— Про колдуна что знаешь?

После месяца, проведённого в пути, они были почти у цели: оставалось понять, как выманить Каменного Колдуна из его горного прибежища. Чем прельстить его, как не дать догадаться, что его зовут на верную смерть?  
— А… — Фанмар только рукой махнул. — Я-то не видал, а вот Кэллан… ну, что про колдуна скажешь? Не из ихних он, это точно.

Старик подозвал одну из невесток, и та наполнила глиняные кружки духовитым крепким элем, в который по варастийскому обычаю добавляли множество трав.

— То есть он талигоец? — уточнил Рокэ. — Дезертир? Беженец?

— Кто ж его разберёт? Мож, беженец, мож, и дезертир. У нас места глухие, нам оно без надобности, господин регент. Создатель ему и без нас воздал: Кэллан сказывает, уродец он редкостный. Половина лица перекошена — то ли под лавину попал, то ли зверь какой изодрал. Глазом только одним смотрит, второй вроде как слепой, хотя и целый. Космы седые, — Фанмар коротко хохотнул, — ну, навроде моих. Но косички плетёт, а в них камушки — обереги, мол. Али для ворожбы.

— И давно у них этот колдун?

Забавно, если предполагаемый спаситель и вправду окажется беглым талигойским солдатом. Рокэ переглянулся с Тапо, тот едва заметно кивнул: в дороге с колдуна придётся глаз не спускать.

— Лет так… — Фанмар призадумался, а потом забубнил себе под нос, словно что-то припоминая: — В то лето у нас волки трёх овец задрали… или это опосля было? Нет, точно не скажу, господин регент. Ну, лет восемь… али чутка больше. Сами-то араи говорят, колдун всегда был — его им скалы дали.

— Что ж скалы не расщедрились на кого покрасивее?

— А им-то что? — вновь засмеялся Фанмар. — Главное, что колдун тропы знает, обвалы чует. Ежели кто заблудится в горах — так он вмиг выведет. Али в расщелину провалится — тоже поможет.

Да, выходит, что пришли они сюда за важным человеком… И как заполучить его? Проще всего было бы, конечно, если бы колдун, польстившись на награду, сам пожелал ехать с кэналлийцами, обещал бы своим дикарям вернуться к лету… Твари! — Рокэ чувствовал, как сводит скулы от ещё не произнесённой лжи!

— Имя-то у него есть?

Фанмар только плечами пожал:

— Ежели и есть, такие, как он, его никому не сказывают. Говорят, силе ихней это вредит. Брешут, думаю. Вы бы почивать шли, господин регент, — завтра дорога неблизкая. По горам придётся лезть, лошадки там далеко не пройдут. И людей вам своих при них оставить придётся, разве что двух-трёх возьмите. Ну и Кэллана моего. Араи чужаков не любят.

***

Наутро поступили, как и велел Фанмар. Холод был такой, что и Изначальная Тварь бы в ледышку превратилась: пар от дыхания, казалось, застывает в воздухе и вот-вот опадёт на землю, чтобы разбиться о древесные корни мутными запотевшими осколками. В лучах рассветного солнца стволы сосен горели оранжевым огнём, только высоченные суровые ели по обеим сторонам тропы оставались тёмными и мрачными. Поначалу подъём был пологим, мохноногие лошадки шли резво, но Кэллан подгонял, с тревогой поглядывая на всё выше поднимающееся солнце.  
Лагерь разбили на небольшой поляне, окружённой валунами почти в человеческий рост; их проводник, словно позабыв об отряде, бродил вдоль камней, присматривался к древесным стволам, а потом, вернувшись к греющимся возле костра кэналлийцам, коротко бросил:

— Тропа там.

Тапо, Рокэ и ещё двое из его свиты без лишних слов подхватили сундуки и мешки с дарами. Всё было оговорено накануне вечером: если соберано и его люди не вернутся завтра к полудню, Мануэль Альехо поведёт оставшихся на штурм стоянки дикарей и разнесёт там всё в щепки и щебень, пока не отыщет господина регента. Поднимались быстро: запорошенные снегом каменные ступени сменялись относительно ровными участками, где можно было перевести дух. По всей видимости, дорогой пользовались не так уж редко: сейчас, по зиме, били пушного зверя, Кэллан уверял, что чуть ли не каждую неделю водит сюда охотников и даже закупщиков — из тех, кто посмелее, конечно.

— Вы вот что, господин регент, — напутствовал его Кэллан, — главного ихнего величайте арай-арай. Обе ладони к груди приложите, а потом вперед отведите — значит, нет у вас умысла злого и от чистого сердца говорите. Пальцами к губам не прикасайтесь — подумают, вы недоброе что замыслили. Кланяться ни-ни, но и от них поклонов не ждите: араи про Талиг, короля и регента, если и слыхали, то позабыли быстро. Вы король, и арай-арай король — я им так и скажу.

Их язык был совсем примитивен: дабы подчеркнуть, что кто-то является более важным, чем прочие, они попросту удваивали слово.

— Что ж я сам к нему пришёл, раз король? — недоверчиво переспросил Рокэ.

— Кто просит, тот и приходит — в том позора нет. Наоборот, если великий арай-арай может услужить брату-королю, это для него честь и радость.

Рокэ подметил, что речь Кэллана звучит намного правильнее говора его батюшки, и парень, явно польщённый похвалой, признался, что отец не пожалел денег и некогда отправил младшего сына учиться грамоте у приходского священника.

…Когда их небольшой отряд достиг лагеря дикарей, уже смеркалось: в полутьме Рокэ увидел, как к ним метнулись какие-то тени, Тапо мгновенно насторожился, но Кэллан быстро произнёс что-то на диковинном языке, на удивление плавном и певучем — и стражи расступились. Однако, пусть снег и приглушал шаги, Рокэ мог разобрать, что несколько человек следуют за ними на некотором отдалении. Рассказывая накануне о нравах араев, Фанмар явно преувеличил: пока они шли к центру стоянки, то слева, то справа им попадались скрытые низкорослым кустарником входы в пещеры. Похоже, в племени всё же не имели обыкновения спать вповалку: жили большими семьями или кланами, у входа в каждое из жилищ теплился огонь. Любопытные детишки — с густыми чёрными волосами, желтолицые, проворные — пытались подобраться к чужакам поближе, но окрик отца или матери тут же возвращал их обратно к безопасному дому.

Вожак встречал гостей в самом центре стойбища — у Рокэ язык бы не повернулся назвать увиденное деревней. Вопреки его ожиданиям арай-арай оказался довольно молодым кряжистым приземистым мужчиной: должно быть, дикари долго не заживались на свете — стариков среди сгрудившейся вокруг чужеземцев толпы почти не было. Вождём племени становился самый могучий воин — Рокэ невольно усмехнулся: будь этот древний обычай в ходу в Талиге, проблем с последними Олларами бы не возникло. Карл — добрый славный мальчик, с безвольным подбородком и мягкими отцовскими чертами, со временем войдёт в историю разве что как Карл-Добряк…  
Южные гости в точности исполнили всё, о чём говорил им Кэллан: прикладывали руки к груди, открывали ларцы с блестящими бусами, доставали из прочных кожаных ножен приобретённые специально для отважных витязей скал охотничьи ножи. Говорил их проводник; арай-арай вроде как был благосклонен, подарки явно пришлись ему по душе. «Брату-королю» и его спутникам была поднесена заздравная чаша — Рокэ глотал обжигающее пойло, стараясь не гадать, из чего оно сделано.

— Чего же желает наш брат, король южных скал и высоких трав? — наконец перевёл Кэллан. Пути назад больше не было.

— Мы слышали, что у могучего арай-арайя есть в услужении человек, зовущийся Каменным Колдуном. Наши скалы взбунтовались против моего народа. Всеведающая, что живёт в моих землях, говорит, будто только Каменный Колдун уймёт их гнев. Я прошу тебя, как просил бы родного брата: позволь твоему слуге поехать с нами. И он вскоре вернётся к тебе.

Рокэ не знал, правильно ли прозвучат его слова, но надеялся на Кэллана: тот наверняка сможет изложить суть сказанного так, что речь регента Талига будет приятна для слуха дикарского царька. Едва Кэллан закончил переводить, как люди в толпе испуганно зашептались, но в их голосах Рокэ не чувствовал угрозы, разве что удивление. Вожак нахмурился: видимо, ножи и бусы представлялись ему недостаточной платой за Каменного Колдуна.  
— Вы привезли хорошие дары, — зашептал Кэллан, — они говорят, никто не носил им таких богатых подарков. Многие из мужчин уже положили глаз на ножи, а женщинам не терпится выбрать себе бусы и браслеты. Но опасаются, что без колдуна станет труднее охотиться и договариваться со злыми камнями, которые в гневе могут размозжить им головы.

Тем временем вождь заговорил вновь, и это примерно совпадало с тем, что только что поведал Кэллан. Каменного Колдуна дали им горы, он сам ходит, куда хочет. «Похоже, мы подарили бусы не тому, кому надо», — зло прошептал Рокэ, поворачиваясь к Тапо.

— Айя Куни! Айя Куни! — прокатилось по толпе, и Алва недоумённо воззрился на Кэллана.

— Они зовут Каменного Колдуна, господин регент, — безмятежно ответил тот.

Либо по его представлениям всё шло гладко, либо он попросту завёл кэналлийцев в ловушку.

***

Он вышел на площадку возле огромного костра, едва заметно прихрамывая, — как будто шагнул из тьмы и стужи, которую выдыхали окрестные скалы. Он был на удивление высок, на голову выше Рокэ, и широк в плечах. Одетый, как и все здесь, в куртку и штаны из шкур, он носил круглую шапку с длинным лисьим хвостом, падавшим ему на грудь. Белые седые волосы были распущены, только у висков он заплёл две тонкие косички, и в них сверкало так много мелких камешков, что они казались пёстрыми змеями. Был ли он стар? Походка, разворот плеч, быстрые уверенные движения — всё это говорило, скорее, о том, что Колдуну не больше сорока. Но вот седина… Или он, как и канувшие в небытие бириссцы, тоже прошёл некий обряд, дававший ему нечеловеческую силу, но лишавший волосы цвета?  
Он приложил руки к груди и протянул вперёд открытые ладони, приветствуя своего арай-арайя. Кэллан начал потихоньку переводить: колдун благодарил луну, изливающую свой свет на хранящие их народ камни, и спрашивал могучего арай-арайя, что за нужда возникла в нём, жалком ведуне. Рокэ предполагал, что разговор о луне и дарующих благодать камнях может затянуться надолго, но вождь дикарей, похоже, тоже не любил длительных церемоний, так что попросту указал Каменному Колдуну на стоявших чуть в стороне гостей.

Рокэ и его люди незамедлительно удостоились местного приветствия, после чего колдун приблизился — и Рокэ едва заметно вздрогнул: воистину, слухи об уродстве этого человека не были преувеличены. Его лицо походило на разделённую точно посередине гротескную маску: правая часть выглядела абсолютно здоровой, разве что нос… плоский, искорёженный, вероятно, некогда принявший на себя нешуточный удар. Но вот левая сторона… надбровная дуга была рассечена чудовищным шрамом, который тянулся по всей щеке и терялся в прядях тщательно расчёсанной бороды, тоже украшенной косичками. Правый, здоровый глаз, смотрел спокойно и внимательно, пожалуй, во взгляде колдуна угадывалась если не приязнь, то хотя бы заинтересованность. А вот левый, скорее всего, и вправду был незрячим: мутный, словно подёрнутый белесой плёнкой, с кровавыми прожилками, оплетавшими белок. И разило от него, как и от всех здесь, дымом и сырыми шкурами.

— Перед тобой герцог Алва, регент Талига и соберано Кэналлоа, — Кэллан говорил на местном наречии, видимо, он не был уверен, что колдун понимает талиг.

— Я знаю, как зовут мою вторую смерть, — откликнулся Айя Куни: речь его была безупречна — как будто он всю жизнь провёл в Олларии. Хотя нет, в том, как он произносил некоторые гласные, было что-то неправильное: так говорят в северных землях — в Роксли или Надоре.

— Если ты поможешь нам, ты получишь достойную награду, — вмешался Рокэ.

— Я уже награждён с избытком, — колдун дёрнул головой, и сейчас, в лунном свете, его увечья были различимы особенно отчётливо. — Золото и жемчуг не унесёшь с собой в Лабиринт. Но я поеду с вами. Вы привезли хороший выкуп, но за меня его мало. Есть ли у тебя что-то ещё, чем ты заплатишь за меня?

Да, некогда этот человек был талигойцем, но больше таковым не являлся — иначе ему не взбрело бы в голову обращаться к регенту на «ты». Так, выходит, он знал, зачем прибыли кэналлийцы? Знал, что они просят себе его жизнь? И всё же сразу пообещал поехать с ними… Надеется сбежать по дороге, освободившись и от дикарей, не желавших его отпускать, и от людей господина регента?  
— Ты даже не спрашиваешь, ради чего я приехал за тобой, — недоверчиво произнёс Рокэ.

— Я знаю об этом уже много лет. Ты немного задержался, наше время на исходе. Найдётся ли у тебя ещё что-то, чем ты уплатишь за мою жизнь?

И Рокэ, следуя некоему наитию, нащупал под курткой регентскую цепь и сдёрнул с неё чёрную ройю — знак его почти королевской власти.

— Вот, этого достаточно?

Разве стоит камень чьей-то жизни? Разве существует в мире плата за то, что должен сделать для Алвасете Каменный Колдун? Айя Куни едва заметно улыбнулся, вернее, правая часть его губ слегка дрогнула, левая же, нелепо вздёрнутая, словно рассечённая ножом, оставалась неподвижной.

— Это достойный выкуп, — кивнул он, забирая драгоценную ройю.

А затем он отвернулся от Рокэ, как будто и регент, и его люди стали столь неважны, что о них можно было забыть, шагнул ближе к костру и поднял высоко над головой ярко сверкнувший в его ладони камень. Острые грани будто притягивали к себе лунный свет, и ройя казалась вовсе не чёрной — нет, она вобрала в себя сияние всех звёзд небесных. Он заговорил: голос его был чист и внятен каждому, и в то же время Рокэ чудилось, что колдун адресует свои слова не людям, сгрудившимся на освещённой костром площадке, а горам и небу. Кэллан переводил, и Рокэ оставалось только дивиться красноречию уродца, который сейчас, в неверных отсветах огня, должно быть, виделся дикарям едва ли не властелином Саграннских гор.

— Люди бога Скал! Некогда горы послали меня к вам. И вы приняли меня и были добры ко мне. Я же в меру сил учился сам и учил вас всему, что нашептали мне камни. Теперь вы тоже умеете отыскивать безопасные тропы, предсказывать обвалы, сели и оползни. Разве не так? Охолл! Найси!

Названные им молодые охотники вышли вперёд и низко склонились перед колдуном.

— Скалы дали меня вам, но сейчас они требуют, чтобы я вернулся. И они посылают великому народу араи сказочный дар. Чёрную звезду, невесту нашего бога!

Лучи чёрной ройи сияли нестерпимо ярко, Тапо недоумённо воззрился на своего соберано, но Рокэ молчал: колдун решил явить чудо, а в дела чудотворцев лучше не вмешиваться.

Толпа загудела, арай-арай благоговейно приблизился к колдуну и, упав на колени, протянул грубые руки к сияющей драгоценности.

— Они говорят, это и вправду невеста бога Скал, — пояснил Кэллан. — Обещанная Чёрная Звезда, которую они ждали много-много лун.

А Каменный Колдун, вручив местному вождю выкуп, обрекающий его на смерть, повернулся к своим новым спутникам и как ни в чём не бывало произнёс:

— Сейчас здесь начнётся празднество в честь свадьбы горного бога. До нас им уже нет дела. Мне нужно сходить к себе в пещеру и взять там кое-какие вещи — без них я не смогу вам помочь. Если вы мне не верите и думаете, что я намерен сбежать, идите за мной. Все. Мы возьмём факелы и отправимся вниз немедленно. Времени слишком мало. Мы можем опоздать.

И, не говоря больше ни слова, колдун повернулся к ним спиной и направился вглубь лагеря к своей пещере, совершенно не заботясь, следует ли кто-нибудь за ним.

-5-

Теперь отряд двигался ещё быстрее, к вечеру все до того выбивались из сил, что едва могли поставить палатки и развести костры. Фанмар и Кэллан, обрадованные щедрой платой — Рокэ не глядя отсыпал им монет и драгоценных камней из своего кошелька, — снабдили их таким количеством вяленого лосося и оленины, что хватить должно было до дома Коннера. А дальше места пойдут обжитые: трактиры, харчевни, большие и малые деревушки…  
Нужно было проследить, чтобы Каменный Колдун особо не попадался никому на глаза: уж больно необычен был его вид, и Рокэ порой казалось, что они везут с собой не человека, а горное чудище или обросшего густой клочковатой шерстью медведя, отчего-то взгромоздившегося в седло.

— Разит от него, как от падали, — Рокэ случайно услышал, как Мануэль жаловался Тапо, едва «горное чудовище» заползло в свою палатку.

Он скривился: сами они были немногим лучше — последний раз довелось побывать в бане, когда они гостили у Клауса. Чёрные, с явно обозначившейся сединой, волосы Рокэ стали маслянистыми, тяжёлыми — и он предпочитал собирать их в хвост и прятать под меховую шапку. Ему тоже не стоило показываться на глаза честным талигойцам, не привыкшим созерцать регента в подобном виде.

— А мешок-то! Мешок! — Мануэль и Тапо, похоже, не подозревали, что соберано стоит всего в паре шагов от них. — Я как-то поднял, ну, вроде как помочь ему хотел. Так еле от земли оторвал! Как бы лошадь под ним не пала. Камней он, что ли, туда напихал? А он, едва увидал, сразу как зашипит на меня — не трожь, мол.

Колдун держался особняком, разговоров ни с кем не заводил, ехал в хвосте отряда, сбежать не пытался — да и немудрено: кони кэналлийцев рысили рядом: сзади, по бокам, спереди. Он ни о чём не просил, не роптал, только порой испрашивал разрешения подъехать поближе к серым скальным зубьям, что высились по левую сторону тракта. Кто-то из людей Рокэ всегда ехал за ним: они всё же опасались, что колдун, знающий местные горы лучше, чем иной — содержимое собственных карманов, рванёт наверх — несмотря на немалый рост и увечья, двигался он ловко и проворно — и пропадёт среди сосен и елей, подобно умудрённому жизнью матёрому хищнику.

Что он делал там, возле скал? Те, кто сопровождали его, уверяли, будто он опускается на колени и обнимает камень, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. «Силы, небось, просит», — недоумённо предполагали они, но так как в его силе было единственное спасение Кэналлоа, на задержки в пути особо не сетовали.

Месяц Зимних Ветров близился к концу: впереди, на тракте, ветер закручивал снег в тугие воронки, гнал их навстречу и без того продрогшим кэналлийцам — а потом, словно дразня, бросал в лицо мириады колючих холодных звёздочек. «Снежные дети расшалились и играют в юлу, так говорят араи», — Рокэ и не заметил, как колдун оказался рядом. Наверное, это были первые слова, сказанные им господину регенту за более чем неделю их странствий.

Ночами за Рассанной мерцали огоньки деревень — манящие, обещающие тепло и уют. Ласковые и приветливые, словно свечки в придорожной каплице. Рокэ не спалось, хотя пронизывающий ветер и холод гнали его в палатку. Скрип снега под чьими-то шагами, запах мокрого меха и шкур: значит, Каменный Колдун вновь решил побаловать его своим обществом.

— В такую ночь няньки нашёптывают детям сказки о повелителе вьюги, что нахлёстывает своих коней. Он мчится по небу, спускается по склонам гор, гонит упряжку по глади замёрзших озёр, — колдун говорил словно сам с собой, казалось, ему было неважно, слушает его Рокэ или нет.

Кто он? Алва мог с точностью сказать лишь одно: его добровольный пленник — северянин. А ведь некогда тот тоже был ребёнком, и матушка или нянька рассказывала ему напевные местные сказки, пока он играл возле очага или засыпал, вслушиваясь в вой ветра за законопаченными окнами. Что сталось с ним потом? Каким был его путь, превративший его из малого дитяти в грозного Каменного Колдуна?  
— Отчего ты назвал меня своей второй смертью? — отрывисто спросил Рокэ.

— Ты не поймёшь.

— Если ты ожидаешь второй смерти, выходит, была и первая?

Порой Рокэ охватывало почти болезненное любопытство: кто он, этот странный человек, что у него на уме, отчего так безропотно торопится навстречу собственной гибели, вестников которой он ожидал много лет. И в то же время выспрашивать у колдуна его историю… Рокэ чувствовал себя немногим лучше палача, которому вздумалось побалагурить, пока он ведёт свою жертву на эшафот.

— Ты не поймёшь, — повторил колдун почти равнодушно.

— Тебя искалечил какой-то зверь в горах? — не унимался Рокэ.

Отчего ему так хотелось знать? Хотя он прекрасно понимал, что выяснить правду вряд ли удастся: этот человек одним своим молчанием давал понять, что для чужаков с юга у него нет прошлого.

Колдун молча стащил рукавицы — сначала правую, потом левую: и даже в неверных отсветах воткнутого в сугроб факела Рокэ мог различить, что его руки покрыты такими же шрамами, как и его лицо. Глубокие, давно зажившие следы от гигантских острых когтей… Наверное, прикрывал лицо, когда неведомый зверь бросился на него.

— Я заблудился в горах, — медленно, будто подбирая каждое слово, начал колдун. — Должно быть, задремал на привале, потому что даже не успел выхватить нож, когда барс бросился на меня.  
Разумеется, в Саграннах полно снежных барсов, и потерявшийся путник мог случайно подойти слишком близко к лежбищу одного из них.

— Араи подобрали меня. Их шаман меня выходил… как мог. И я остался с ними. То была моя первая смерть.

— Это была твоя вторая жизнь, — с непонятной для него самого горечью возразил Рокэ. — И теперь ты с такой лёгкостью отказываешься и от неё.

— Никому не под силу сделать то, что могу я, — пожал плечами колдун. — Вряд ли ты променяешь свои земли на мою жалкую жизнь.

— У тебя есть родные? Семья? Люди, которых я смог бы отблагодарить?

— Никого нет. Мне не нужна награда. Во всех Золотых землях только я справлюсь с гневом земли и камня.

Рокэ вздрогнул: сейчас Каменный Колдун говорил почти теми же словами, что и Розвита. И он точно знал: он никогда не рассказывал этому дикарю, что за беда грозит Кэналлоа.

— Я веду тебя на смерть, и ты покорно следуешь за мной. Но обещаю: я буду с тобой до самого конца. Если тебе потребуется помощь…

— Ты не сможешь помочь мне, — Рокэ не видел его лица, но был уверен, что рассечённые губы дёрнулись в пугающей усмешке, которая некогда была улыбкой. — Но… благодарю тебя за твои слова.

…И они вновь мчались к югу, погоняя уставших лошадок. Когда тракт стал забирать к западу от Саграннских гор, колдун забеспокоился: он всё чаще просил остановиться, припадал к земле или усаживался прямо в снег возле валунов, что земля вытолкнула на поверхность. Прикрывал глаза, прикладывал ухо к камню, водил ладонями возле его основания. Рокэ предполагал, что не только сила, но и сама жизнь этого диковинного человека напрямую была связана со скалами — и чем дальше они отдалялись от серых каменистых отрогов, тем тяжелее ему было тащить вперёд своё изувеченное тело.

— Жидкий камень бурлит, — сказал ему колдун, возвращаясь после одного из своих кратких привалов. — Реки его устремились на юг, они столь полноводны, что костям земли не сдержать их. Они текут в твои земли, к белому замку и городу у его подножья.

После этих слов не было нужды подгонять их маленький отряд: пусть колдун и не пришёлся кэналлийцам по нраву, но они безоговорочно верили каждому его предсказанию. Рокэ слышал, как его люди обеспокоенно переговариваются: почти у каждого в Алвасете или за его пределами были семьи или родня. Тапо сам явился к нему с просьбой сократить время, отведённое на привалы и ночёвки: порой перекусывали прямо в дороге, не спешиваясь и не разводя костров. Сетовали, что в южных провинциях солнце пригревает едва ли не по-весеннему: тракт вздулся бурыми полосками талого грунта, между которыми еще белели островки грязного оседающего снега.  
Когда до перевалов оставалось не более трёх дней пути, на глаза им стали попадаться странные поселения: наспех сколоченные из досок домишки чередовались с палатками, не по-зимнему легко одетые люди сновали между костров, кутаясь в платки и шали. А едва завидев всадников, они бросались к обочине дороги, протягивали к ним руки — и Рокэ с ужасом узнавал своих соотечественников: покинувших обжитые места, бездомных, полуголодных. Всё, что было при нём и его людях — деньги, драгоценности, съестное — они раздали в самом первом из лагерей.

С отрядом Эчеверрии они столкнулись ещё через день: солдаты выводили людей за перевалы, помогали обустраивать временные жилища. Да, они свято верили, что смогут вернуться, надо перетерпеть всего пару недель — и дрожь земли уймётся.

— В Алвасете никого не осталось, соберано, — рапортовал наместник, нет-нет да и поглядывая на закутанную в меха странную фигуру, маячившую позади Тапо и Мануэля. — И в окрестных деревнях тоже. В городе только Розвита… бродит возле домов, у фонтана сидит. Как вы уехали, недели две-три ещё тихо было, а потом… Поначалу несильно: то трещина перегородит переулок, то у кого-то ни с того ни с сего горшок с полки свалится. А потом слышно стало: под землёй что-то рокочет. Глубоко-глубоко, как будто зверь ворочается. И всё громче, громче… И море неспокойное. Тут-то все и побежали. Я, как вы мне и наказывали, отрядил солдат, дал возы, кареты — всё, что было. У кого родные за перевалами — тем, конечно, попроще. А остальные…

Он махнул рукой в сторону черневшего в отдалении убогого лагеря беженцев.

— За перевалами дорога есть? — это было единственное, что интересовало сейчас Рокэ.

Возможно, подземные толчки уже настолько разрушили город, что и возвращаться будет некуда.

— Не стоит волноваться, — Каменный Колдун приблизился, давая наконец возможность Эчеверрии разглядеть себя как следует. — Дома можно отстроить, улицы замостить заново. Скалы успокоятся и уснут вновь. Скажите своим людям: вы привезли чародея, который договорится с камнями. Ваши люди вернутся на свои земли, — и неожиданно добавил: — соберано.

Обычно дикарь никак не обращался к нему и сейчас, видимо, решил сделать исключение только ради подданных властителя Кэналлоа.

«Паника и досужие разговоры, — уговаривал себя Рокэ. — Проклятая ведьма растрепала по всему городу, что земля вот-вот рухнет у них под ногами — и все побежали. Как стая крыс».

Но когда они перебрались через горы, как он сам устыдился подобных мыслей: тропа под копытами его коня ходила ходуном, а едва он спешился, чуть не вскрикнул от изумления — жар земли ощущался даже сквозь подошвы сапог. В скалах, в сглаженных приветливых южных скалах, где в это время лишь ветер играл с цветами весенних анемонов да пересвистывались птицы, выбирая место для гнёзд, стояла непривычная тишина, нарушаемая только шорохом мелких камней, скатывающихся на изъязвлённую трещинами дорогу.

— Отпусти своих людей, — почти приказал колдун. — Всех отпусти. Дальше опасно.

Рокэ обернулся к кэналлийцам, собираясь повторить приказ своего спутника, но по лицам Тапо и Мануэля было ясно, что те скорее провалятся под землю вместе со своим соберано, чем покинут его.

— Хорошо, — нехотя согласился колдун, — раз твои люди так преданы тебе, пусть едут. Но не дальше городских ворот.

Рокэ кивнул, соглашаясь с его условием, однако позволил остаться только двоим — если уж всем, пересекающим границы Кэналлоа, суждено стать жертвами взбунтовавшихся земных недр, то не стоит множить их число.

-6-

Как бы ни дрожала земля Кэналлоа, но высоко стоящему в небе солнцу не было никакого дела ни до бурлящих рек жидкого камня, устремившихся к столице, ни до острых скал, будто враз утративших опору, ни до четверых людей, погонявших перепуганных лошадей по ходившей ходуном тропе. Как это было во все времена, его лучи изливали своё тепло на некогда благословенные земли южного герцогства, поэтому даже колдун, промаявшись пару часов, скинул меха и шапку и остался в одной рубахе — некогда она, возможно, была белой, но сейчас превратилась чуть ли не в рубище.  
Зима сменилась летним зноем, жар шёл от земли и камней. Когда они достигли городских ворот, их кони едва плелись: створки были распахнуты настежь, как будто город отдал себя на милость врага, даже не пытаясь оказать сопротивление. Гордость и слава Алвасете — и его падение. Стены, сложенные несколько кругов назад и ни разу не покорившиеся неприятелю, выставили в узкие прорези бойниц начищенные жерла пушек — но и они сдались без боя силе, против которой не существовало оружия: трещины змеились по широкому основанию надвратной башни, которую отчего-то прозвали «Толстой монахиней». Трещины, трещинки… они походили на тонкие веточки, протянувшиеся из земли, — а Рокэ чудилось, это незримый каменный паук, поселившийся под городом, выбрасывает клейкие нити, чтобы оплести весь Алвасете. И высосать из него жизнь.

— Дальше вам нельзя, — напомнил Каменный Колдун Тапо и Мануэлю. — Таков был уговор.

— Уговор? А если ты пырнёшь соберано ножом в спину?

Колдун молча отстегнул от пояса охотничий нож и отдал его Мануэлю.

— У тебя в мешке ещё, небось, напихано, — не унимался тот.

— Довольно! — резко одёрнул его Рокэ и едва не вздрогнул от звука собственного голоса: он словно раздавался в абсолютной пустоте. Как будто мир вокруг уже умер, и они последние его обитатели, чудом опоздавшие на Суд Создателя. — Я пока что в состоянии за себя постоять. Ждите нас здесь.

Его город, его сердце… На что ему его пустая жизнь, если Алвасете не устоит?

— Осталось мало времени!

Колдун, больше не обращая внимания на переминавшихся у ворот кэналлийцев, шагнул на ведущую от «Толстой монахини» улицу: ему было неважно, последует ли Рокэ за ним, сдержит ли он своё слово или откажется от обещания быть с чародеем до самого конца. И соберано Кэналлоа, небрежно кинув поводья Тапо, бросился следом, как мальчишка вдогонку за страшим братом.

Землю под городом словно распирало изнутри: булыжники мостовой, что прежде лежали ровными рядами, — разломанные, обнажившие своё каменное нутро, — щерились гигантскими зубьями. Они обрамляли края расщелин, пересекавших каждую улицу. Трещины тянулись и по стенам домов: все они шли в одном направлении, словно следуя некоему призыву. И брусчатка под ногами раскалилась настолько, что стоять на месте было невозможно.  
Колдун время от времени подходил к домам и лавкам, проводил ладонью вдоль неровных линий, рассекавших прочные стены и аккуратную побелку, будто сверяясь, верное ли направление он избрал.  
— Они ведут к центру, к площади с фонтаном, — пояснил Рокэ.

Да, к площади, выложенной плитами рыжего и белого кварцита, круг назад привезённого на кораблях то ли из Бордона, то ли из Ургота.

Колдун лишь кивнул, словно вслушиваясь во что-то:

— Слышишь? Сейчас — слышишь?

Да, Рокэ сразу понял, о чём он: там, под землёй, бурлил подземный поток — река лавы, которая сметёт его город с минуты на минуту.

— Я успею, тебе нечего опасаться, — попытался успокоить его колдун. — Это я позвал жидкий камень прийти ко мне. Я направил бег камней…

— Хочешь сказать, это дело твоих рук? — Рокэ чуть отступил к стене, даже не касаясь ладонью эфеса: чтобы прикончить колдуна, ему понадобится не более пары секунд.

— Нет, ты неверно понял меня, — Каменный Колдун поднял обе ладони перед собой: не в попытке защититься, а желая лишь унять его гнев. — Волны жидкого камня могли бы выплеснуться где угодно. Я лишь собираю их в одном месте. Так мне проще их обуздать.

— Как пастух? — недоверчиво переспросил Рокэ.

— Да, — ответил колдун, — только я пасу каменные стада.

И больше они не прерывались на разговоры: чародей, определив верное направление, почти бежал вперёд; похоже, неподъёмный заплечный мешок не казался ему тяжкой ношей. Впереди, в прогалках между домами, уже виднелось светлое пятно — площадь Святой Октавии, солнце над которой не заходило с утра и до самого заката. Странно, Эчеверрия говорил, что Розвита тоже не покинула город, но сколько Рокэ ни озирался по сторонам, безумная старуха не попадалась ему на глаза.

— Всё, дальше ты не пойдёшь.

Широкая пустынная улица оборвалась внезапно — они стояли у самого края площади. Ещё шаг — и они ступят на рыже-белые плиты, тянущиеся до собора.  
— Нет, — решительно возразил Рокэ, — я же обещал тебе: до самого конца.

— Считай, что мы уже пришли.

Колдун сбросил с плеч свой мешок и извлёк оттуда два обычных плоских камня с грубо намалёванными знаками. Один из них он положил на первую белую плиту, прямо под ноги Рокэ. И тот в ту же секунду почувствовал, что между ними воздвиглась незримая стена — плотная, непроницаемая, он даже недоверчиво дотронулся до неё рукой, ощущая под пальцами только упругость воздуха.  
— Прощай, — молвил колдун, — ты был мне добрым спутником. Да хранят тебя Четверо. Не печалься ни о чём: люди вернутся и отстроят город. Твоя земля станет ещё краше, чем была прежде. Но я прошу тебя об одном: что бы я ни делал и что бы ни происходило со мной — не пытайся звать меня. Ты помешаешь.

— Хорошо, — обещал Рокэ, осознавая своё бессилие перед могуществом Каменного Колдуна.

Ему оставалось лишь смотреть, как тот неспешно обходит площадь, раскладывая на равном расстоянии свои плоские камни с запирающими знаками. Порой он совершал странные движения, словно подзывая кого-то — и по усиливающемуся рокоту под ногами Рокэ понимал, что жидкий камень внимает его призыву. Колдун и вправду был пастухом, собиравшим вокруг себя вышедшее из повиновения стадо. И его «овцы» спешили к нему: трещины взламывали плиты, устремляясь к центру, туда, где некогда бил фонтан.

Едва закончив обходить площадь, колдун бросился к некоему видимому ему одному пятачку и замер, уронив руки вдоль тела. Подземный гул нарастал, плиты, не выдержав напора, взмывали вверх и тут же падали на землю, рассыпаясь каменной крошкой. Как будто невидимые свирепые кроты торопились проложить себе путь к тому месту, где стоял Каменный Колдун. А потом он начал медленно поднимать руки, и, несмотря на сдерживающую его воздушную преграду, Рокэ ощущал, как вибрирует воздух на площади, звеня от напряжения.

Колдун сомкнул ладони высоко над головой: Рокэ показалось, будто между рук чародея заключено большое овальное зеркало. И то, что он увидел в нём… это был осколок неба — зеленоватый, сумрачный, пронизанный золотистыми прожилками молний. Небо Судного Дня — оно могло быть только таким.

Золотые молнии били прямо в колдуна, но он стоял неподвижно, лишь крепче уперев ноги в шаткие каменные плиты. На миг стало тихо: Рокэ не помнил, когда перестал чувствовать рокот бурлящей лавы и дрожь земли под ногами. И понял, что же сделал Каменный Колдун — огородив площадь заговорёнными камнями и созвав разъярённые подземные силы, он обрушил их гнев на себя, на себя одного! И соберано Кэналлоа, позабыв об их уговоре, рванулся вперёд, на площадь — но упругая воздушная стена тут же отшвырнула его назад.

Он не верил своим глазам: камни вздыбились и бросились к Каменному Колдуну, пытаясь растоптать его, словно стадо обезумевших лошадей. Но он стоял, стоял всё так же неподвижно, гася их гнев, вбирая его в себя. Так вот почему… вот почему он знал, что умрёт: он знал, что камни усмирит тот, кто примет их удар, отдав свою жизнь.

Земля на площади содрогалась и ревела, трещины превращались в широкие провалы, тянувшие жадные языки к ногам колдуна. Обломки статуй, сорванные крыши окрестных домов, каменная крошка — всё устремлялось к нему, пытаясь задеть, ранить, убить. И он стойко сносил удары, а небо в «овальном зеркале», что он всё ещё удерживал над головой, пламенело багровым и рыжим.

Нет, один человек не в силах вынести ярости стихии — и Рокэ вновь попытался прорваться к колдуну, полоснув кинжалом по невидимой преграде. Он бил, резал, вкладывая в каждый удар немалую силу, но всё было бесполезно: человек на площади умирал под градом сыпавшихся на него каменных обломков, но не сходил с места. Рокэ казалось, что стадо вот-вот растопчет своего пастуха; «зеркало» налилось чистым огнём, словно колдун держал горящий костёр голыми руками. И не выдержав напора закатного жара, «зеркало», вспыхнув на миг ослепительным светом, разлетелось на осколки — и в тот же миг всё прекратилось: небо над Кэналлоа было нежно-голубого оттенка, какой бывает здесь ранней весной. Камни, исчерпав свою ярость, упали на землю: питавшая их недобрая сила иссякла. Змеи разломов больше не стремились напасть на сзывавшего их чародея. Гулкая тишина стояла на площади и за её пределами — так бывает после грозы, когда её гнев наконец утихнет и лишь отдалённые раскаты грома ещё гремят за дальними горами.

И только колдун лежал возле фонтана, придавленный обломками: издалека он казался прикорнувшим в неловкой позе бродягой, устроившимся на отдых на центральной площади Алвасете. Рокэ шагнул вперёд: невидимый щит исчез, выцвели знаки на плоском камне. И он побежал, перепрыгивая через трещины, разломы и крупный щебень, теша себя глупой надеждой, что колдун может быть ещё жив. Он отвалил в сторону осколок кварцита, перевернул колдуна на спину: мёртвые серые глаза смотрели в небо. Спокойным и безмятежным было и уродливое лицо — как будто не он несколько секунд назад принял на себя всю ярость стихии, став, как смутно понимал Рокэ, эпицентром обрушившегося на Кэналлоа землетрясения. Лицо его было залито кровью, алым окрасились и свалявшиеся седые космы. Тщательно заплетённые косички растрепались — и несколько разноцветных камешков упали ему на грудь и на шею. Как будто со смертью колдуна и они разом потускнели, сделавшись ничуть не краше придорожной гальки.

Он пришёл издалека, чтобы умереть в чужой земле. Кем он был? Почему столь твёрдым оказалось его решение, а слово — нерушимым? Рокэ прикрыл глаза мертвецу и накинул на него свой плащ — жалкая попытка угодить тому, кому уже ничего не нужно по эту сторону Рассвета…

***

…Она приближалась с дальнего конца площади: юная, светловолосая, в простеньком голубеньком платьице — такие берегут к деревенскому празднику крестьянки. Она держала в руках глиняный кувшин и явно направлялась к разрушенному фонтану; и в первый момент Рокэ отчего-то поверил, что это одна из жительниц города, каким-то образом задержавшаяся здесь, пришла за водой к Источнику Благодати. За его спиной и вправду шумели струи: ключ бил прямо из-под каменных обломков.  
Девушка подходила всё ближе и ближе, и теперь он не верил своим глазам: она шагала босиком по острым обломкам плит, не боясь повредить нежные ступни, легко перепрыгивала огромные расщелины, оставленные после себя «каменными змеями». Голубоглазая, совсем юная, она наполнила свой кувшин и протянула его Рокэ:

— Омой его раны и приготовь к погребению.

И только тогда он узнал её. Её, виденную сотни раз на картинах, иконах и трактирных вывесках, её… когда он был мальчишкой, он мечтал, нет, разумеется, не о ней, а о той, в ком будет хоть малая частица её красоты. Он замешкался и едва ли не в первый раз в жизни не знал, что ответить.

— Тут слишком мало воды, — наконец произнёс он.

— Воды довольно, Рокэ из рода Алва. Приступай. Я помогу тебе, но ты должен сделать это сам.

«Ты должен сделать это сам»… Разве не теми же словами подгоняла его Розвита, отправляя на поиски Каменного Колдуна?

— Ты… — он всё же не решился произнести свой, на его взгляд, слишком дерзкий вопрос. Но он не знал, как говорят со святыми.

— Да, — она кивнула головой, подходя ближе, — порой мне хочется прожить жизнь обычной смертной. Бегать девчонкой по извилистым переулкам твоего города, влюбляться, ждать жениха из-за моря, пересмеиваться с булочником, который угощал меня свежими кренделями. На них ещё такой крупный коричневый сахар… Помнишь старого Лоренцо, что торговал на углу Воробьиной улицы?

Рокэ кивнул, сжимая в руках кувшин.

— Да, для тебя я была Розвитой. А вот он… — она взглянула на мёртвого колдуна всё с той же ласковой улыбкой, с которой обращалась к Рокэ, — он знал меня в ином обличье. Омой его раны, что же ты стоишь? Он спас твои земли, а ты боишься даже прикоснуться к нему?

— Я… я не умею, — смущённо признался Рокэ.

— В этом нет ничего сложного.

Она присела на корточки возле искорёженного тела, плеснула в горсть воды из кувшина и провела ладонью вдоль страшного шрама, пересекавшего левую половину лица. Уродливая отметина тут же исчезла, а кожа приобрела более светлый оттенок.

— Теперь ты.

И Рокэ осторожно, словно его прикосновения могли повредить мёртвому, провёл влажными пальцами по его бровям, коснулся незрячего глаза. Несколько капель упали на вывернутую губу… Он не верил тому, что видел — лицо под его ладонями преображалось: исчезли седые космы и перепачканная кровью клочковатая борода; черты становились строгими и правильными — и вот уже перед ним лежал молодой мужчина. Влажные, тёмно-русые волосы открывали впадины висков; прямой нос, чёткие, словно выточенные искусным резчиком из мрамора, губы… Дерзкие, упрямые… прежде он сжимал кулаки и отворачивался, чтобы не дать вырваться резким словам, которые у него всегда были наготове для его высокомерного эра…

— Дикон… — не веря своим глазам, прошептал Рокэ. — Дикон…

— Некогда он вошёл в твой дом почти ребёнком, — Октавия не укоряла, она нежно пригладила тёмную прядку, словно и сама залюбовалась высоким чистым лбом Ричарда, умиротворёнными чертами его лица. — Он стал бы красивым мужчиной, сотни женщин мечтали бы о нём. Но его путь оказался иным… Что ж, Рокэ из рода Алва…

Она выпрямилась, а он так и остался стоять на коленях возле тела Каменного Колдуна, не в силах сказать ни слова. Он не помнил, когда плакал последний раз, должно быть, когда был совсем малышом, но сейчас чувствовал, что слёзы вот-вот хлынут по щекам.

— Ты можешь позвать своих людей, что ждут тебя возле ворот. Ты отправишь кого-нибудь за перевалы: люди могут возвращаться, гнев земли больше не грозит Кэналлоа. Через месяц или два твой город станет ещё краше, чем прежде.

— А он?

— Вы похороните его в горах. Он исполнил свою клятву и может идти с миром. Таково было моё условие.

— Твоё условие? — переспросил Рокэ. — Так это ты сделала его таким?

— Я бы не стала спорить о том, кто из нас сделал больше, Рокэ из рода Алва. В Лабиринте я вырвала его из лап Изначальной Твари, взяв с него слово, что, когда настанет время, он поможет тебе. Ведь в нём сила Скал. А о том, что он стал таким… Я хотела, чтобы он помнил, что совершил. А ещё… скажи мне: не ты ли разослал ищеек во все уголки Золотых земель с приказом притащить его к тебе хоть на аркане? Или ты станешь уверять меня, что не отправил бы его на эшафот? Полно, не лги хотя бы себе. Там, в горах, он был в безопасности и ждал своего часа. Поэтому простись с ним и правь мудро и справедливо, властитель Талига и Кэналлоа.

— Я не хочу.

Её голубые глаза смотрели с нескрываемым удивлением. Глубокие и чистые, как горные озёра — Рокэ и не думал о том, что ему удастся скрыть от Октавии свои мысли.

— Чего ты не хочешь?

— Я не желал и не желаю для него такой смерти. Не хочу, чтобы он отдавал свою жизнь за мои земли, — твёрдо произнёс он, зная, что она читает его как открытую книгу. — И той жизни, что была у него — тоже не желаю!

— А чего же ты хочешь?

— Чтобы он жил! Чтобы…

Он лихорадочно перебирал в уме всех однокорытников Ричарда: о, большинство из них стали не последними людьми в Талиге. Супрем Валентин Придд, генерал Арно Савиньяк, который вот-вот получит маршальскую перевязь. Альберто Салину все прочили в преемники стареющего Альмейды… И он, он, Ричард… ведь с ним всё могло быть так же, если не лучше!

Октавия подошла ближе, касаясь его плеча узкой ладонью.

— Ты хочешь всё исправить, так? Но ты же знаешь, что у всего есть цена. Готов ли ты уплатить её?

— Я готов умереть вместо него, если понадобится, — не задумываясь, ответил Рокэ.

— Готов отказаться от власти регента? Готов потерять все заслуженно завоёванные тобой победы? Начать всё если не с начала, то с середины? И никто, даже я, не пообещает тебе, что ты будешь столь же удачлив.

— О чём ты?

— В моей власти вернуть вас назад, Рокэ из рода Алва. Вернуть вас в тот день, когда вы впервые встретились. И ты заново начнёшь вашу историю. Слышишь? Ты, а не он. Или ты веришь, что шестнадцатилетнему юноше по силам переломить волю нескольких могущественных взрослых, что играют им, словно куклой в ярмарочном балагане?

— Но… — Рокэ искал подвоха в её словах: подобные ей ничего не делают зря, и пример Ричарда, ставшего по её воле Каменным Колдуном, был тому лишним подтверждением. — Разве ты позволишь нам вернуться в тот день, зная обо всём, что случилось позже?

— Нет, — она грустно покачала головой. — Только бессмертным по силам жить в нескольких временах.

— Но… если мы всё забудем… разве мы не повторим все прошлые ошибки?

— То, что забывает разум, остаётся вот здесь, — и она приложила ладонь к его груди. — Ты забудешь Каменного Колдуна, но сердце будет помнить твою боль. И она не даст тебе оступиться ещё раз. Пусть это защитит вас обоих.

Она подошла к Ричарду и вгляделась в его лицо.

— Но помни, Рокэ из рода Алва: ты купил его жизнь, отдав за неё чёрную ройю. Сейчас ты просишь за него у меня. Ты в ответе за того, кто уже скоро вновь перешагнёт порог твоего дома. Что скажешь?  
— Я скажу да.

— Раз желание твоё столь велико… Я сделаю вам обоим подарок: тебе и ему. День вашей встречи. Пусть в Фабианов день прошлое сойдётся с будущим. И вы узнаете друг друга — прошлых и настоящих. Но наутро вы проснётесь теми, кем и должны быть: эром и его оруженосцем. Ступай же. Скоро на Фабиановой площади пробьёт полуденная пушка — и всё повторится вновь.

-7-

— Рихард, Рихард! Ты замёрзший есть? — Кто-то из Катершванцев — то ли Норберт, то ли Йоганн — дёргал его сзади за рукав. — Первый маршал станет дважды не повторять!  
Какой Первый маршал? Дикон помнил, как он вышел на площадь — совсем другую, с иссякшим фонтаном посередине — и как земля раскалывалась и дрожала под его ногами. И он вобрал в себя её гнев, весь, без остатка: её сила размозжила его кости, а от ярости рвавшейся из глубин лавы закипела кровь. Он всё ещё чувствовал отзвук той нечеловеческой боли — но он твёрдо стоял на ногах. Стоял посреди площади Святого Фабиана. Только ныла рука, затянутая в узкую перчатку. Он недоверчиво ощупал своё лицо: нос, щёки, губы — всё было целым, не располосованным когтями Твари. И он видел! Видел обоими глазами!

— Торопиться должен! — вновь зашипел то ли Йоганн, то ли Норберт. — Трогай себя не! Ты есть красивый! Иди!

И Дикон чуть ли не бегом бросился к лестнице, так и не успев ни опомниться, ни одуматься: там, наверху, маячили лица придворных — неясные бледные овалы, обрамлённые у кого аккуратно стриженой бородкой, у кого завитыми локонами. Только человек в щёгольском чёрном камзоле… синие глаза словно притягивали к себе, звали, просили повторить слова клятвы, которую Дикон к собственному удивлению помнил назубок. Первый маршал? Почему Алва всего лишь Первый маршал, а не регент? Нет, какой же он регент, раз Их Величества — и Фердинанд, и Катарина — сидят всего в паре шагов от его бывшего и, похоже, будущего эра.

Дикон ощущал, как горят его щёки: он ничего не понимал, но… неужели ему опять шестнадцать? И всё то, что так явственно стояло перед глазами — долгие годы в стылых диких землях, его гибель под солнцем далёкого юга — всего лишь сон, наваждение? Он едва коснулся губами руки Алвы и всё же поднял глаза: васильковый взгляд казался шальным, почти безумным и… почти не ликующим? Так Алва что, тоже…

— Поднимись и встань за моим креслом, — шёпотом подсказал ему Алва и тут же отвернулся, чтобы ответить на какой-то вопрос Его Величества.

А голову кружили запахи: аромат талого снега и пробуждающейся рыхлой земли, в которой уже набухали крохотные зёрнышки семян, чтобы вот-вот дать всходы. Чистое, словно умытое весеннее небо, и первые зелёные травинки так спешили показать себя, тянулись к пока ещё неяркому солнышку… Откуда-то издалека доносились голоса цветочниц, звонкие, весёлые — не желают ли знатные господа приобрести букетик первоцветов? Всего три суана!

Он в Олларии! В Олларии! Сегодня его выпустили из «жеребячьего загона», ему не положено знать, что такое смерть — ни первая, ни вторая. Но… разве можно повернуть время вспять? Дикон внезапно представил себе, как чья-то рука старательно крутит назад тяжёлые золочёные стрелки на огромном циферблате. Сколько лет прошло? Десять? Нет, чуть больше: чтобы превратиться из мальчишки — пусть и не очень счастливого и довольного своей жизнью, но всё же шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки — в Каменного Колдуна, ему понадобилось двенадцать лет.

И Алва — неужто он и вправду стоял на краю площади Святой Октавии, не в силах перешагнуть возведённый Диком барьер? И видел его — страшного, изуродованного, с развевающимися седыми космами, одетого в рубище? Видел его смерть? Тогда он знает: за всё, что совершил герцог Окделл в своей жизни, он в итоге расплатился сполна. Или это всего лишь сон, и Дикон никогда не жил среди араев, не отдавал свою кровь и сердце взбунтовавшимся земле и скалам? А дышать было так радостно… и так больно.

Он и не заметил, как церемония подошла к концу: сначала балкон покинула царственная чета, за ними потянулись эры с новоприобретёнными оруженосцами — Дикон не слышал и не видел, кто из Лучших Людей назвал сегодня имена унаров. Но вот они уже расходятся: высокий флегматичный Валентин Придд за спиной Рокслея, Берто возле смуглого широкоплечего адмирала, скисший Эстебан, шагающий позади коменданта Олларии…  
На них уже оборачивались: Первый маршал будто задремал в своём кресле, не торопясь покидать галерею.

— Следуйте за мной, герцог Окделл, — наконец лениво проронил Алва, а потом добавил, так тихо, что даже настороженно наблюдавший за ними господин кансилльер вряд ли что-нибудь расслышал: — Идём, Дикон.

Они пересекли площадь, и Дик мог бы поклясться, что так уже было однажды: тогда он гневно смотрел в спину человека, только что ставшего его эром, теперь же Алва шёл рядом, как будто был готов в любой момент поддержать его, подхватить, если в том возникнет необходимость. Дикон с трудом вскарабкался на Баловника, крепко ухватившись за луку седла левой рукой — и всё это под пристальным взглядом Алвы. По улицам Олларии они ехали бок о бок, хотя Дик смутно припоминал, что оруженосцу надлежит держаться на полкорпуса позади своего монсеньора; Первый маршал молчал, и Дикон тоже не решался ни о чём спрашивать. Но всё, что происходило с того момента, как Катершванц дёрнул его за локоть на Фабиановой площади, говорило лишь об одном — Алва тоже знает! Знает о том, как Ричард Окделл стал Каменным колдуном, — и всё же назвал его имя!

Едва они спешились во дворе особняка на улице Мимоз, Алва так же, как и на площади, чуть слышно проронил:

— В кабинет, быстро, — и Дикону почудилось, что Первый маршал с трудом переводит дыхание.

А как только за ними захлопнулась тяжёлая дверь и ключ дважды повернулся в замке, Алва привлёк его к себе и стиснул в объятиях — и Ричард всем телом ощутил, как колотится сердце его эра. Загнанно, заполошно…

— Дикон, Дик… ты жив… жив! Спасибо тебе… и ты… ты прости меня за всё.

И руки сжимались всё сильнее, всё крепче, а Дикон смотрел ему в глаза, до сих пор не в силах поверить в невероятное: Алва знает!

— Карьярра, Дикон, — Рокэ отстранил от себя оруженосца, словно внезапно вспомнив о чём-то. — Рука! У тебя же рука!

— Какая рука? — Дик не сразу понял, о чём речь. Ну да, когда он стоял на площади, правую кисть как-то странно подёргивало, но его тело накопило столько боли, что это показалось всего лишь досадной мелочью. — А…

— Крыса! Тебя крыса укусила! Ты помнишь?

Да, точно, тогда… накануне выпуска из Лаик на него набросилась обозлённая крыса. Но сегодня вновь настал тот день, тот, что был двенадцать лет назад.

— Снимай перчатку.

Алва уже доставал из шкафа ларчик, и Дик смутно припоминал, что однажды уже видел подобную картину. Вот сейчас Алва нальёт ему касеры, прикажет пить…

— Эр Рокэ… — Слова прокатились на языке, отдаваясь горечью где-то под сердцем. Всего два коротеньких слова, а в них так много всего — обожание и злость, досада на самого себя, привкус растворённого в вине яда, крови и запах морисских благовоний. — Вы… вы всё помните, да?

— Да, Дикон, — Алва говорил быстро, словно боясь не успеть. — Она сказала… она дала нам время до полуночи… Нет, вернее, пока мы не заснём. Она…

— Кто она?

— Святая Октавия, — нетерпеливо бросил его эр, а потом, видимо, сообразив, что для Дикона всё, известное лишь ему одному, остаётся тайной, пояснил: — Это она вернула нас обратно. Но она не позволит нам жить в этом мире со всеми теми знаниями, что мы с тобой приволокли из прошлого. Карьярра! Из будущего, конечно! Ни мне, ни тебе. Только этот день, Дикон. Чтобы мы встретились.

— Встретились по-настоящему и опять забыли? — Всего лишь до вечера… а ему надо так много рассказать… И Алва… ему, наверное, тоже. Война, Альдо, господин кансилльер, Тварь и Лабиринт — а потом всё забыть и начать с начала! Постоянно оступаясь и попадая в те же ловушки! — Не надо касеры, эр Рокэ.

— Тебе будет больно, — Алва смотрел недоверчиво, в его пальцах был зажат бокал, но на дно пока что не упало ни капли.

— После того, что было в Алвасете, — Дикон усмехнулся и провёл пальцами левой руки по губам — он вновь мог улыбаться! Разрубленный Змей, как же это было здорово! — Я думаю, я вообще ничего не почувствую.  
Дик видел, как скользит по его вздувшейся воспалённой коже острый скальпель, как лезвие входит в плоть, вскрывая гнойник, — он и вправду почти ничего не ощущал. Разве что усталость. Время… время сбивало его с ног, словно ветер, словно шторм, словно высокая волна. И песок в часах ссыпался из нижней чашки в верхнюю… И незримое течение несло его из будущего в прошлое, смывая и раны, и годы, и неисчислимые зазубрины, что оставила на душе и на теле нелепая жизнь Ричарда Окделла. Превращало его из зрелого мужчины обратно в юношу, в шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку, который не ведает, что творит. Нет-нет, надо оставаться в сознании, иначе им не успеть…  
Дик резко дёрнул головой, заставляя себя смотреть на переплетение каштановых ветвей за окном, глубоко втянул прохладный пьянящий воздух. Стук колёс проезжающего экипажа где-то там, в одном из переулков, что брали своё начало за воротами особняка, голоса на конюшне, лицо Алвы, сейчас такое молодое, без той отчаянной пустоты во взгляде, что сразу бросилась в глаза Каменному Колдуну…

— И мы ничего не можем сделать, эр Рокэ?

— Что сделать? — Алва как раз заканчивал с перевязкой. — Не туго?

— Нет. Мы никак не можем… я не знаю… если она отнимет у нас память… Хотя бы записать всё, что мы знаем? Ведь если мы забудем, всё повторится снова. Я… я не хочу. Уверен, и вы тоже.

— Держи меня за шею, — Рокэ склонился к креслу, в котором всё ещё сидел Дик. — Вот так. А теперь вставай, только осторожно. Голова не кружится?

— Немного, — признался Дикон, впервые просто доверяясь своему монсеньору и стараясь ни о чём не думать.

Им нужно всего-то добраться до спальни — той самой, что некогда принадлежала предавшему своего эра оруженосцу, а потом… Наверняка у Алвы найдутся какие-то снадобья, которые позволят им бодрствовать до рассвета. Но если они всё равно всё позабудут… какой в этом смысл?

— Я не знаю, какой в этом смысл, Дикон, — мягко произнёс Рокэ, помогая присесть на край постели. — Она дала нам этот день. И эту встречу. Мы попытаемся. Что до того, чтобы записать… Видишь ли, она предупредила меня: ни одна из записей, имеющая отношение к событиям, которые могут в будущем произойти в Талиге, не сохранится — я испишу хоть кипу бумаг, а наутро обнаружу их пустыми. И тебя в своём доме — больного и с перевязанной рукой.

— И ненужного, как и прежде. И вновь не будете знать, что со мной делать. И ни разу не заглянете в мою комнату, пока я буду здесь валяться. И наберётесь смелости рассказать мне об отце, только когда хлебнетё отравленного вина и поймёте, что меня больше нет и не будет в вашей жизни!

— Знаешь… так странно. Не более чем два часа назад я видел перед собой старика — мудрого, таинственного, могущественного, обречённого. И теперь ты… ты опять такой же, каким был двенадцать лет назад — почти ребёнок: дерзкий, обидчивый… Я был очень привязан к тебе…

Алва стоял возле окна, и Дику стало страшно: вдруг его эр сейчас кликнет слугу, который поможет больному раздеться и улечься в кровать, а сам уйдёт, чтобы забыть о нём до завтра… нет, чтобы забыть навсегда.  
— Я понял это, когда отослал тебя в Агарис… Я не думал, что может быть так больно. Что мне вообще может быть больно, Дикон. Неужели ты думаешь, что я позволю нашей истории повториться? Я сделаю всё, чтобы у тебя не было ни первой, ни второй смерти — а была только одна, окончательная, которую ты встретишь в своём замке, стоящем посреди цветущего края, в окружении обожающих тебя детей и внуков.

— Но… Но как же нам тогда быть?

А потом Рокэ и вправду позвал слугу, представив Дику Антонио, а чуть позже появилась Кончита с бульоном и куском мясного пирога для хворого герцога Окделла.  
— Что с тобой произошло? Ты расскажешь?

— После того как я убил королеву?

Всё это было так давно, а теперь словно и не случалось вовсе, и это хорошо, Создатель, как же это хорошо! Дикон, конечно, расскажет, но умолчит об одном: зачем Рокэ знать, что Штанцлер называл её своей дочерью? Пусть королева останется безупречной. Казалось, Рокэ задумался, а потом неожиданно попросил:

— Нет, Дикон. С самого начала. С того момента, как я назвал твоё имя на площади.

Перевязанная рука покоилась поверх одеяла, а эр Рокэ, сидя в кресле возле постели, почти не перебивая слушал исповедь Каменного Колдуна, о жизни которого рассказывал ему сероглазый статный юноша. И Рокэ знал: пройдёт ещё пара лет — и Ричард превратится в рослого широкоплечего молодого мужчину, который сможет свысока поглядывать на своего эра. И отчего-то мелькнула мысль: у парня широкая кость, он тяжеловат для кэналлийских уловок — и фехтовать его нужно учить немного иначе. Возможно… да, нужно просто представить себе, что перед ним молодой Эгмонт. Как только заживёт рука…

И Дик заговорил, хотя это оказалось не так-то просто, ведь большую часть времени Каменный Колдун проводил в молчании. Поначалу запинаясь, сбиваясь, перескакивая с одного на другое, мешая Наля, Эстебана и кансилльера, Робера и Альдо, Оставленную, отогнавшую от него Изначальную Тварь, и выходившего его шамана далёкого горного племени. Он рассказывал, а если в горле пересыхало, делал глоток из чаши с тёплым, приготовленным на шестнадцати южных травах, отваром — чтобы продолжить, успеть, высказать свои обиды, признаться в грехах и попросить прощения. Он говорил, и сперва ему мнилось, будто он переживает всё заново, но вскоре он заметил, что, стоит ему расстаться с очередным фрагментом своего прошлого — и краски начинают тускнеть. Как будто он сам записывал летопись собственной жизни в огромную книгу — а чернила тут же выцветали, страницы желтели…

Он сонно моргал, всё ещё силясь удержать глаза открытыми, но вскоре чашка с отваром выскользнула из его рук — и он провалился в сон, прямо на полуслове, так что Рокэ пришлось укрыть его одеялом и наказать слугам хорошенько присматривать за больным.

Их время истекало… И он направился в кабинет, чтобы за оставшиеся до полуночи пару часов придумать, как обойти условие, на котором настояла Октавия.

***

По давно сложившейся привычке Первый маршал Талига проснулся рано и некоторое время не мог понять, где он находится и отчего так затекла шея. Со стен на него таращились морды мёртвых вепрей. Он зажмурился, тряхнул головой и рассмеялся: несмотря на пасмурный рассвет, только-только занимавшийся за окнами, настроение было превосходным. И как это его угораздило вчера заснуть прямо в кабинете, сидя за столом и пристроив щёку на кипе бумаг? Он поднялся с кресла, потягиваясь и растирая ноющую шею, подошёл к зеркалу — на скуле синело чернильное пятно. Помнится, прежде ему не случалось так увлекаться писаниной, более того, он полагал её делом весьма скучным.  
Он вернулся к столу и взял лежащий сверху листок, исписанный его же рукой. Это было что-то наподобие перечня. Рокэ в изумлении приподнял бровь: ему постоянно приходилось отдавать приказы другим, но он не имел привычки составлять списки распоряжений лично для себя. Тем более вот так, по пунктам, подчёркивая отдельные слова:

«Проведать Дикона и справиться о его здоровье», — Рокэ недоумённо хмыкнул: он решительно не помнил, чем закончился вчерашний вечер, но судя по всему, он успел сойтись со своим новым приобретением поближе, раз звал его Диконом. Имя отчего-то вызывало тёплую улыбку, о причинах которой Первый маршал Талига пока что не подозревал.

«Уделять ему внимание ежедневно. Поговорить с ним о смерти Эгмонта, мальчик не знает про линию», — подчёркнуто дважды. Надо же, «мальчик»! «Не сметь называть его «юношей! Не позволять ему общаться с Налем Лараком. Все попытки встретиться с кансилльером решительно пресекать, — что ж, и это правильно: оруженосцу герцога Алвы нечего делать в доме Августа Штанцлера. — Не таскать без надобности с собой во дворец. Загрузить поручениями так, чтобы на глупости времени не оставалось». Хоть Рокэ по-прежнему не помнил содержания их вчерашнего разговора с Окделлом, этот пункт представлялся ему крайне разумным: в столице немало соблазнов, и нечего молодому человеку вроде Ричарда слоняться по Олларии без дела. Ничего, кроме глупостей, безделье не принесёт.

В списке, составленном вчера Рокэ, было немало и других пометок: про занятия фехтованием, про королеву… Раз уж он отдал себе так много распоряжений — а приказы Первого маршала были обязательны к исполнению, — Рокэ решил начать с того, что шло первым. И, притворив за собой дверь кабинета, он направился прямо по коридору: туда, где располагалась спальня его оруженосца.

— Доброе утро, соберано! — приветствовал его Хуан. Рокэ давно подозревал, что домоправитель вообще не имеет возмутительной привычки укладываться спать по ночам.

— Как наш юн… — слово само умерло на губах, — как чувствует себя герцог Окделл?

— Небольшая лихорадка, соберано. Но уверяет, что абсолютно здоров.  
И Рокэ распахнул дверь, чтобы тут же столкнуться со взглядом серых глаз — немного недоверчивым, и в то же время удивительно открытым. Как будто он ожидал чего-то… Что его примут здесь? Что это место станет ему домом? Да, иначе и не скажешь: мальчик.

— Как спалось на новом месте, Дикон? — Парнишка вздрогнул, услышав это ласковое домашнее имя, но тут же улыбнулся. Пусть и настороженно, с неумело скрываемой опаской.

— Хорошо, эр Рокэ.

— Выпьете со мной шадди? Хотя нет, вам сейчас показаны исключительно целебные отвары.

— Наверное, вы правы, эр Рокэ.

Ругать его за неподобающего «эра» совершенно не хотелось, тем более глядя на то, как пробравшийся в щель между занавесками солнечный лучик скользит по его носу, а Дикон морщится и пытается отогнать его здоровой рукой, словно назойливого заигравшегося котёнка.

«Хорошо, — повторил Рокэ про себя, — с ним всё будет хорошо». И сам не понимал, отчего на душе становится так легко.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`

  



End file.
